


Пожар и наводнение

by Ampaseh



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, DCU, Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: Cunnilingus, Don't copy to another site, F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, all your faves are bi, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-27 01:47:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20399662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ampaseh/pseuds/Ampaseh
Summary: Следующие пять сотен лет с каждым вдохом Диана будет вспоминать этот поцелуй.





	Пожар и наводнение

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [the fire and the flood](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8047735) by [daydreamblvr6](https://archiveofourown.org/users/daydreamblvr6/pseuds/daydreamblvr6). 

> Переведено на Фандомную Битву-2019 для команды [Metropolis DC](http://fk-2019.diary.ru/p218221762.htm).

— Господи, — стонет Лоис, стиснув зубы. Диана чувствует под собой её дрожь. — Ты всегда _знаешь_, ну откуда?..

Диана усмехается. Ещё секунду назад её пальцы кружили вокруг клитора Лоис, но теперь они неподвижны, ведь Лоис балансирует на грани оргазма — не стоит её подталкивать. Она оседлает эти волны почти свершившегося, оседлает и выплывет, восхитительная, неописуемая. Завораживающее зрелище.

— У меня много практики, — шепчет Диана, чуть не забыв, что был какой-то вопрос.

Лоис стонет и почти закатывает глаза, вцепляясь в плечи Дианы так сильно, что кончики пальцев белеют от напряжения. Глаза Дианы тоже закатываются сами собой. Она запрокидывает голову.

Едва лопатки Лоис касаются простыни, Диана склоняется к её шее, трётся носом, присасывается до синяка, потом оставляет ещё один, на ключице, и прикусывает сбоку грудь. Лоис снова подбрасывает над кроватью.

— Боже, — выдыхает она, а затем повторяет со всей страстью: — _Боже!_ — когда пальцы Дианы вновь приходят в движение. Взмокшая от пота, Лоис извивается на постели и скалит зубы, пока Диана ей поклоняется. А через мгновение говорит:

— Кларк… — и тут же осекается. Диана вдруг чувствует, как у кожи Лоис появляется металлический привкус обручального кольца. Она прижимается к ней, лбом ко лбу, нежно. — Кларк бы никогда… Он хотел, чтобы я каждый раз кончала, он бы не смог, не выдержал, — наконец договаривает она, и её слова мягко оседают на губах Дианы. Та целует уголок её рта, затем прижимается губами ко лбу и баюкает её голову, прижимая к груди одной рукой. Другая так и остаётся между ног.

— Стиву тоже не хватало выдержки, — говорит Диана, отстранившись, ласково убирает влажные волосы с её лица и улыбается, с нежностью глядя сверху вниз. — Мужчины.

Шутка застаёт Лоис врасплох. Она смеётся, а потом приподнимается на локтях для поцелуя. Диана чувствует её руки в своих волосах, её язык у себя во рту. Вся она как водопад и как победа, как истина и загаданное желание, как сияние золотого и неодолимая сила, сметающая всё на своём пути. Следующие пять сотен лет с каждым вдохом Диана будет вспоминать этот поцелуй.

Когда Лоис высвобождается из объятий, Диана спускается по её телу, целуя каждую веснушку, каждый выцветший засос, и её пальцы снова движутся с одной лишь конкретной целью. Чем сбивчивей дышит Лоис, тем жёстче прикосновения.

На смену пальцам приходит рот, и зубы мягко проходятся по клитору. Лоис вскидывает бёдра от удовольствия, и Диана, широко улыбнувшись, опускается ниже, чтобы лизнуть её щель. После Кларка Лоис запретила входить в себя, но снять пробу — это Диана может, так что она пробует жадно, а после низко, протяжно стонет. Лоис вздрагивает от вибраций, от звука, и вскрикивает жалобно. Она всё ещё держит Диану за волосы, когда кончает, прижавшись к её рту — тянет за каждую прядь, до которой может достать, и Диана покорно следует за ней. Все воспоминания об их близости сливаются воедино, обрушиваются потоком, и ещё несколько минут Диана, сладко содрогаясь, вновь и вновь занимается любовью с той единственной амазонкой, что рождена за пределами Темискиры.

— Ты невероятна, — выдыхает Лоис, когда ей наконец-то хватает дыхания для пары слов.

— У меня были богини, — отвечает Диана, не отрываясь от её живота, — но я предпочитаю тебя.


End file.
